Accidental Disaster
by princessxkissxofxdeath101
Summary: Sora is set on a top secret mission to retrieve King Mickey's friend, turns out that only just brings out the drama! Romance and Adventure, It's all here!
1. The mission

**Hello! Well I hope that you like this story! Sorry for deleting my other one by the way, but I'm hoping that this one will be much better! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Some of the characters may have a different personality then they have in the game! **

Sora sat down on the dock looking out at the ocean, there was a beautiful setting sun, that's what it was always like in Destiny Island though. Ever since he was a kid he had lived in the town next to the island, but would always stay there during the day and come back home at night. He had met his two best friends here, Riku and Kairi. All of that changed though, when he became a wielder of the Keyblade. He had gone to many worlds with his friends Donald and Goofy but finally after a couple of years, he came back.

Sora sighed at the memory of Donald and Goofy. He hadn't seen them since he had gotten back from their last journey. He remembered that he would always fight with Donald while Goofy tried to break them up.

Sora heard footsteps coming up the dock and he jumped up to see Kairi and Riku. Riku laughed when he jumped. "Sorry that we scared you. I didn't realize that you were a chicken." he said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

What happened to Riku when Sora went looking for him was still a mystery, though they never really thought that it was worth talking about.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever, so what did you guys come here for?" he asked as he sat back down.

Kairi sat down next to him and Riku sat on the other side of Kairi.

"Well, Riku and I were both wondering if you had heard anything from King Mickey yet." Kairi said as she stared off into the distance.

She had missed fighting side by side with Riku and Sora.

Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry Kairi, but I haven't. I want to go out there and explore the different worlds just as much as you do, but I'm hoping that the Heartless and Nobody's won't come back." He said.

Kairi sighed and nodded. "I bet you miss them." She said.

Sora put his head down. Of course he missed Donald and Goofy, but they were at King Mickey's castle, and they were here. They were so far away from each other.

Riku patted Sora's back. "Hey it's alright Sora, you'll see them soon. We all will." He said.

They all watched the sun set in silence. Once darkness covered the island, they all couldn't help but think of the day that their lives changed.

They all went back to their homes for dinner. Sora looked out his window and saw the island. Nobody was there, but he still smiled at it. He was so happy to be back when they first came back, but then after the first couple of weeks they had missed the adventures that they all had. Now it had been a year.

Sora climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep.

After a few hours, he heard a sudden crash. He jumped up and looked frantically around the room. Pictures on his nightstand were completely destroyed and so was his desk. He wondered what had caused this mess, probably Heartless!

He held out his hand and his Keyblade appeared. He looked around the room, armed and ready.

He then heard a rustling underneath what was supposed to be his desk and he pointed his Keyblade at it.

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

A man in blue robes, a long white beard, and a blue wizard's hat, clumsily got out from under the mess. He brushed the dust off his robes and laughed. "Well that wasn't the kind of landing that I was expecting. I guess that I'm a little rusty, haven't done any teleporting in a while, and oh put that down boy!" the bearded man said.

Sora's jaw dropped. "Merlin!?" he exclaimed as his Keyblade disappeared.

Merlin laughed. "In the flesh, now come on boy! We have to go this instant! The king has a mission for you!" he said.

Sora's eyes widened with excitement. "Okay! Let me just go get Riku and Kairi." He said.

Merlin grabbed his hand. "There's no time for that, we'll get them once we set you off on your mission. Plus, I know two young fellows that would be happy to see you." he said as he smiled.

Sora grinned, Donald and Goofy. He was finally going to see them!

"You promise that you'll go and get Riku and Kairi?" he asked.

"Cross my heart. Now off we go!" Merlin shouted as he mumbled something in a weird language. All of a sudden the room turned white and they were spinning. Faster, faster, and faster they went until Sora felt himself fall through the air. He couldn't see Merlin, nor could he see anything. Then he felt himself crash onto a stone pathway.

"Ow…." He moaned as he got up and brushed his hair and clothes off.

Merlin laughed as he stood right next to him. "Sorry Sora, but that's the fastest way to get here." He said.

"To get where?" he asked.

He looked around and saw the huge garden, the stone pathway, the huge castle in front. He was at King Mickey's castle. He hearted leaped for joy.

He turned to Merlin. "And you couldn't have teleported outside my house?" he asked, referring to the mess that he had left in his room.

Merlin laughed. "Well, I was pretty good at teleporting when I was young." He said.

Merlin and Sora walked into the castle and on the tiled floors, they came to a huge door, Merlin knocked on it twice and a small door that was just for their size opened up.

They stepped through and made there was along the huge red and gold carpet.

At the end of the carpet was King Mickey. They came up to him and bowed.

"Hello Sora, Merlin, thank you for bringing him." he said.

"No the pleasure was all mine." He said as he stood up straight, Sora did the same.

"Now Sora, as you may have heard, we have a mission for you." King Mickey said.

Sora nodded. "Yes your highness."

"Well then, sit down and we will talk more about It." He said as two chairs appeared from thin air next to Sora and Merlin. They both sat down.

"Now, your mission is very top secret and I thought that you were just the right person to appoint this mission too. One of my good friends was captured from Xemnas a few years ago. We were going to have a search team assembled until the Heartless came back. So we had to delay it. Now that the Heartless and Nobody's are gone, we thought that it was the perfect time to go and find my friend. See my friend is a very important person, but unfortunately had accidently done something terrible in the past, which lead to my friend being captured. Now we want you to go look for my friend. Actually, it won't be very hard at all. My friend is in the castle of The World That Never Was." he said.

Sora remembered that dreadful place that he had sealed a year ago, and now they want him to go back.

"Can you give me a description of him so that I can find him?" he asked.

King Mickey shook his head. "Nope, that's really why it's top secret, but you'll be able to find my friend, and you will have these two to help you." he said as the door opened.

Donald and Goofy stepped out as happy as ever. Sora immediately jumped up from his seat and rushed over to greet his friend. They tackled him and squeezed him tight.

"Man how I've missed you guys!" Sora laughed as tears came to his eyes.

Goofy nodded. "We have too! And guess what?? We're going on the mission with you!" he said excitedly.

Sora smiled with joy at the thought of him and his old pals off on another journey together.

Donald had his hands crossed and his body turned away from Sora. Sora laughed at Donald. "Hey there's no frowning!!" he said as he tackled Donald. Donald laughed and hugged Sora. "Well, I guess that I did miss you." he said.

King Mickey came up to them and they immediately formed a straight line. "Your mission begins now, the Gummi Ship is downstairs and Chip and Dale are waiting for you. Good luck." He said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy disappeared to go on their mission.

**Hope that you liked it! Stand by for the next chapter! Review please!**


	2. Not what they expected

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went downstairs and opened the door. Chip and Dale were fighting about who gets to open the tunnel.

"I get to open the tunnel!!"

"Dale, the last time you did that you almost broke it!"

"Hey that was an accident I………..Sora!!" Dale exclaimed as he ran up to him jumping up and down.

Sora smiled and bent down. "Hey Dale, man have I missed you!" he said.

Dale nodded. "I heard you guys were on a top secret mission! So let's get you guys out of here!" he said as he ran back up to the control room.

Chip waved from the window. "Hey Sora, glad that your back!" he said through the microphone.

Sora felt happy that he was actually back where he belonged.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got into the Gummi Ship. Sora sat in the front while Donald and Goofy sat on either side of him. "Now if I'm not mistaken, The World That Never Was is a long ways away correct?" he said through the microphone.

"Correct Sora, but there is a port hole by Port Royal, and that will lead you to your destination. It won't take that long I promise." Said Chip in his usual squeaky voice.

Sora nodded. "Okay then let's go." He said as he pushed the on button.

Donald rolled his eyes. "I want to drive!" he yelled.

Sora turned his chair around. "No! I get to drive!" he said.

"But you could make us crash! I'm more experienced." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay how about this, I drive there, and you drive back?"

Donald was about to say something, then paused and nodded. "Deal." He said.

Sora laughed, nothing had changed.

Sora heard a loud noise and he looked up, the tunnel that took us out of here had opened up.

"Alright guys your ready to go!" Chip and Dale yelled together.

Sora eased the Gummi Ship up as it was unlatched, he then pulled the throttle down and the Gummi Ship zoomed off into the sky.

After about 20 minutes or so they came up to Port Royal.

"There's the port hole!" Goofy exclaimed as he pointed to the yellow and black hole.

"Let's hope that Chip and Dale were right." Donald said.

They went through the port hole and that increased the speed.

Then soon they found The World That Never Was. It was the same as when they had left it, a big city with a floating castle above it, and of course it was darker than ever, showing no signs of life.

"Well he must be pretty special if King Mickey wanted us to go get him." Sora said as he pictured an incredibly strong man, with a huge long sword.

Donald shrugged. "Well, he is King Mickey's friend, you would do the same for Riku right?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "Of course, well let's go get him. I can almost guarantee you that he's up in that castle." He said as he landed the Gummi Ship on the castle.

They hopped out and looked around. "Sora, this place still gives me the creeps." Goofy said.

Sora and Donald nodded. "Yeah me too." They both said in unison

They made their way up the steps and into the castle. It was pretty dark, so Donald used his staff as a flashlight.

"Where do you thing he might be at?" Donald asked.

"Well, we basically walked around this whole castle before, and I'm guessing that nobody moved him anywhere else, so my guess is the basement." Sora said as they found stairs that led under the ground floor.

They walked down stairs and it was even darker than it was upstairs. They walked along a hallway and came up to a big door. They all looked at each other. "Do you think he's in there?" Goofy asked.

Sora shrugged. "Only one way to find out." he said as he pushed open the door.

They looked inside and couldn't see anything.

"Well, I guess he's not in here." Goofy said as he started walking the other way.

"Wait! I see something!" Donald called as he saw something that was glowing.

They all walked toward and examined it. It was a huge white coffin-like structure.

"Guys I think he's in here!" he said.

"You think?" Donald said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys I found a light switch!" Goofy exclaimed as he turned it on. They all had to shield their eyes, waiting for them to adjust. They looked up and found that they were in a completely white room.

Sora pressed his ear up to the chamber thing and heard deep breathing.

"It sounds like he's sleeping." Sora said. He then remembered the time when he had been in something just like this. "I think it's one of those sleeping chambers that we were in!" he exclaimed.

Donald nodded. "You might be right, but how to you open it?" he asked.

Sora looked around it and found a keyhole. He smiled and the Keyblade appeared in his hand. He held it out and a beam of light struck out of it and went into the keyhole. He unlocked it and it slowly started to open.

He backed up and then he eyes went wide.

Floating in mid-air was a beautiful girl that was about his age. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, and an athletic body. She was beautiful.

Donald didn't think of it that way and was completely shocked. "He's a girl!! King Mickey sent us on a top secret mission just to get some random girl! This has to be a joke!" he said.

Goofy shrugged. "Well King Mickey never did say the gender." He said.

Her eyes slowly began to open, she yawned and stretched. She looked around and almost screamed when she saw them. She hopped out and took out her Keyblade.

Sora eyes went wide. "You have a Keyblade too??" He exclaimed.

"Who are you!?" she asked as she looked around frantically. Well it made sense, she was captured.

Sora smiled. "Oh I'm sorry if we scared you. I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy. Do you know King Mickey?" he asked.

Once she heard King Mickey's name she relaxed and her Keyblade disappeared. She sighed. "Yes I do. Why?" she asked.

"Well we were on a mission to get you and bring you back to King Mickey." Donald said.

She laughed. "Oh really, well I guess then I have no choice but to come with you." she said.

Sora nodded. "Alright then, let's go." He said.

She followed Sora, Donald, and Goofy upstairs and into the Gummi Ship. "I'm driving!" Donald said he sat down in the in front.

She sat down in the back next to Sora while Goofy sat next to Donald.

"So what's your name?" Sora asked.

"Akemi." She said.

Sora nodded. "Well, how did you get here? I mean I know that Xemnas captured you, but how did you even know him?" he asked.

Akemi shook her head. "I don't think that I should tell you that. You should ask King Mickey, he knows." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Sora looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He said.

Akemi laughed. "That's alright, sorry I guess that I'm just a little grumpy." She said.

They were quiet the whole ride to the castle. Once they got there they got out and stretched. Chip and Dale came out of the control room to greet them. "Hey Sora, Donald, and Goofy and………um…." Chip trailed off as he saw Akemi.

Sora laughed. "This is Akemi." He said.

Dale scratched his head. "Akemi….you sound familiar." He said.

Akemi laughed. "I probably do. I haven't been here in years." She said as she looked around.

Sora looked at her in bewilderment. "You've been here?!"

Akemi nodded. "Of course." She said as she followed them upstairs and through the big door.

King Mickey was waiting for them, sitting in his golden chair.

They came up to him and bowed, accept Akemi, Donald coughed a little bit, signaling for her to do the same but Akemi didn't move.

King Mickey got up. "Welcome back Akemi." He said as he smiled.

Akemi rolled her eyes, she nodded. "Mickey." She said.

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened in shock, "So sorry for her rudeness your highness." Donald said.

King Mickey laughed. "I guess that I deserved it." He said as he shrugged.

Sora tried not to laugh. "King Mickey, where's Kairi and-"

"Their upstairs washing up." He said.

Sora sighed in relief. "Thank you." he said.

Merlin came out of the kitchen. "Well hello Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Akemi." He said as he smiled.

"Hi Merlin!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison.

Akemi turned and glared at Merlin.

"Grandpa." She said as she nodded.

Sora gasped. "Grandpa?!?" he exclaimed.

King Mickey sighed. "Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do." He said.


End file.
